gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Stardust
Operation Stardust was a military operation intended to undermine the authority of the Earth Federation, carried out by the Delaz Fleet in UC 0083. The events of Operation Stardust are shown in the OVA Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. Beginnings The roots for Operation Stardust begin during the Battle of A Baoa Qu. The Delaz Fleet, led by Aiguille Delaz, retreats from the battle after their leader Gihren Zabi is assassinated by his sister Kycillia. Delaz, in his thirst for revenge against the victorious Federation, retreats with his forces to the Garden of Thorns. Strategy The main goal of Operation Stardust was to expose the corruption of the Earth Federation and to weaken its authority over the Earth Sphere. As Delaz himself stated, the ultimate goal of the operation was to give rise to a new Zeon. Recognizing that the Delaz Fleet alone could not take on the might of the full Federation, Stardust would be carried out in three steps. Phase 1-Stealing the RX-78GP02A The first phase of Operation Stardust involved stealing the Earth Federation's newest Gundam model, the RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" . Zeon intelligence had learned that the Federation was developing new Gundam mobile suits in case any remaining Zeon forces were planning an attack. Gundam GP02A was designed specifically for tactical warfare, being armed with a deadly Mk.82 nuclear warhead. The Delaz Fleet used OYW ace pilot Anavel Gato and Anaheim Electronics spy Orville to infiltrate the Federation's base in Torrington, Australia. The Physalis and its sister unit, the RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes", arrived at the Torrington base on 7 October UC 0083 on board the Pegasus-class assault carrier [[Albion (MSC-07)|''Albion.]] There, Gato was to sneak onto the warship and steal the Physalis after the nuclear warhead was installed. Gato successfully stole the mobile suit and escaped the base with it, despite being involved in a minor scuffle with Gundam Unit 1 , piloted by rookie pilot Kou Uraki. Gato was aided by three MS-09/trop Dom Tropens and one YMS-16M Xamel. Over the next week Gato is pursued by mobile suit forces from the Albion, but escapes the Australian continent on a Zeon submarine. From there, Gato arrived at the Kimbareid Base in Africa. Base commander Neuen Bitter provided Gato with an HLV transport to launch the stolen Gundam into space. Despite a ferocious attack from the Albion, Gato and the Physalis successfully left the Earth. Phase 2-Assault on Naval Review With Gundam Unit 2 successfully delivered to space, Admiral Delaz sought the help of the mysterious Zeon ace pilot Cima Garahau and her notorious Cima Fleet. Despite the suspicions raised by Gato, Delaz explained that they would need Cima's forces to assist in Operation Stardust. While Cima's forces intercept the Moon-bound Albion, Delaz, with Gato at his side, broadcasts a speech throughout the Earth Sphere, stating the Delaz Fleet's declaration of war against the Earth Federation. The next phase of Operation Stardust involves using the stolen Gundam to attack the Earth Federation at their Naval Review. Launching in Physalis, Gato dashes towards Solomon then climbs above Konpei Island (new name for Solomon). While targeting the Federation's flagship, the Birmingham and linking the nuclear bazooka, Anavel Gato utters his most famous words. "''For the rebirth of the ideals of Zeon, for the success of Operation Stardust. Solomon, I have returned." Gato fires the warhead destroying the Birmingham and over two-thirds of the Federation Space Fleet. After the firing, Gato is intercepted again by Uraki, who is now piloting the upgraded Zephyrantes Full Vernian. Both pilots lose their respective mobile suits, but not before Gato confronts Uraki outside of their cockpits. Phase 3-Colony Drop on North America Almost immediately after the attack on Konpei Island, the Cima Fleet sets out to hijack Islands Ease and Blade of Side 1. The final phase of Operation Stardust is to aim both colonies towards the Moon, making it appear as though Zeon was attacking the city of Von Braun. However, the real plan was to bounce Ease off of Blade and send the former crashing into Earth, specifically central North America where a majority of the Federation's food is produced. The Axis Advance Fleet delivers Anavel Gato the powerful mobile armor Neue Ziel. Gato attacks the pursuing Federal Forces with immense power, however he is intercepted by Uraki, this time piloting the massive RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis" in an attempt to redirect the colony from Earth. The pursuing forces are unable to stop Ease from entering Earth's gravity well. The operation is put in grave danger when Cima's forces betray the Delaz Fleet and Cima personally assassinates Delaz on his Gwazine-class battleship. Witnessing this, Gato crushes the bridge attempting to kill Cima, but she escapes in her new AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra .Even worse for the operation, the Federation has constructed an updated version of the Solar System to destroy the colony. However, Gato destroys the control ships and weakens the weapon's effectiveness. Gato then boards Island Ease to adjust its trajectory but is stopped by former lover Nina Purpleton and critically shot in the abdomen by Uraki. Nina, however, shots at Kou and departs the colony with Gato. In anger, Uraki takes his Orchis unit and destroys the Cima Fleet before pursuing the falling colony. Gato and Uraki have one final showdown in the Earth's atmosphere before the Solar System fires again in their path. Island Ease successfully hits the North American continent. Despite the success of the operation, the Zeon forces lose Gato, who performed a kamikaze into a Salamis-Kai. Aftermath Operation Stardust was successful in hitting the North American continent, temporarily depriving the Earth Federation of its food supply. However, it does not lead to the return of Zeon. Instead, the Titans are formed by the Earth Federation to stop plans such as Operation Stardust from ever forming. Also, Delaz's idea of a new Zeon did not come true, as both of the Neo-Zeon movements led by Haman Karn or Char Aznable were successful, both being stopped by a revived AEUG and its successor Londo Bell. Category:Universal Century conflicts